


His Tattooed Body

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Attraction, Bisexual Character, Blushing, Bodies against each other, Cuddling, Drinking Beers, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Just sex then something more, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Male Slash, Moaning, One Night Stand, Referenced porn, Sexual Content, Slightly fluffy mixed in, Smoking, Smut, Spooning, Touching, Young adult x teenager [because Finn is obviously older than Sean], blowjob, closeness, references to drugs and alcohol, tattoo artist!Finn, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: In a cold & dark night, after they drank some beers - Just talking and hanging out, lead to something even more 💙Tattoo Artist!Finn x Sean





	His Tattooed Body

Sean met Finn a few weeks ago, while getting his first tattoo. It was a wolf. A spiritual animal that he always had a love for. 

These two had started a conversation, talking about many things. 

Soon enough, they became close friends. They were hanging out every day. Finn showed him off to his friend, Cassidy. Sean did the same, as he introduced him to Lyla. 

It was late afternoon, almost evening, when they decided to get out. They went to a bar that Finn knew of, having some alcohol and drinking together. They even got high, smoking outside, as they were watching that darkened sky, moonlight shining down on these two guys. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ Later That Night - _

It was dark and cold out. 

They had went out together and drank a lot of beers, they both were very drunk, somehow making it to Finn's place. 

Both of them walk in, closing the door behind themselves. 

These guys are standing in the living room now, of that apartment. 

Finn takes off his already unzipped jacket, throwing it on the ground. He was pushing Sean against the wall, kissing the other male's lips. He felt how soft they are. 

Sean hummed softly, letting him, even through his slight shock. His mind was filled with thoughts, his heart racing slightly, beating fast. 

Finn deepened that kiss, putting his tongue in Sean's slightly opened mouth. 

Sean moaned, in between Finn's lips. 

Finn smirked a little bit. He pulls apart from this kiss and grabbed Sean's wrist, gripping it tightly yet gently. He dragged Sean into his room, pulling him in there, as he also was closing that door. 

Sean lets himself be pulled in another room by that older male, although he started sobering, from his nervousness. 

Finn was pushing Sean down on the bed, making him lay on his back. He was staring at him. 

Sean was blushing, already flustered. He was too embarrassed, to tell Finn that he's never done this before. Especially with guys. 

Finn slightly noticed, but instead of asking, he just kissed him again. Silently hoping to ease Sean's stress, to relax the other male. 

Sean distracted himself, with Finn's kisses and touches. 

Both guys take off their clothes, as they threw each clothing on the carpet floor. 

They are only in their boxers now. 

Finn kept touching and kissing him. 

Sean turned him around, so that he was on top and Finn was under him now. 

Finn had a small smirk again, as he grinned. He was letting Sean do what he wanted. 

Sean blushed, at Finn's slight grin. He keeps going, he was dragging his hand down this other male's body. He was pulling the boxers down. His stare on Finn's hardening erection. Which made him get a reddish shaded blush, as his face heated up. 

He snapped out of it and wraps his hand around that shaft. He stroked it, up and down. 

Finn groaned in pleasure. 

Sean blushes even more at that. He saw precum leaking from the tip. He leans, licking it. He tasted him. He blinked his eyes, them getting dilated, by the weird taste. Although, he ignored it. He licks over and around the head of this dick. 

Finn moaned, at that feeling. 

Sean takes a deep breath and slowly opened his mouth, taking Finn's erection in. Only halfway down his throat, because he couldn't take anymore. 

Not that Finn seemed to mind it. 

Finn gasped, moaning in a soft and quiet way. 

Sean licked and sucked it. He was bobbing his head, up and down, as well. He hums, sending vibrations through Finn's dick. 

Finn let out another moan, reaching and putting his hand on Sean's hair. He puts his fingers through these dark locks, loving the softness from there. He also enjoyed Sean's warm mouth. He resisted the urge to thrust deep in. 

“Fuck~” 

Sean felt himself get flustered again, although he focused on what he was doing. He shut his eyes, as he kept sucking and licking it. 

His mouth was getting swollen (from this and the kissing before), as well as it slightly hurting. But he didn't care. 

Finn came, without a warning. 

Sean was shocked, but stays there. He swallowed it all down, even if it was tasting strange. He pulls away, breathing quietly. 

Finn watched him, as Sean caught his breath. 

Sean saw him, looking away in slight embarrassment. His face still red. 

Finn just smiled, at Sean's adorable nature. He was still panting and relaxing, also resting. 

Sean knew he was hard himself. But he couldn't talk, for the life of him. He remembered watching a gay porn, although he didn't get far in it, since he had skipped to the near end. To the very sexual part. He swallows some saliva. 

He wanted to do that tonight. He tries to calm his nerves. 

Finn was noticing this, but something happened, before he could ask what was wrong. 

Sean takes off his own boxers, as he threw them down on the ground. He gets on him, leg on each side. He was over Finn's erection, it still slicked with his saliva. He puts that head of this dick on his entrance. 

Finn knew what he was about to do. “Sean..” 

Sean didn't listen to him, as he was pushing down on it, letting Finn's dick enter him, halfway inside. 

Finn gripped onto Sean's hips, biting down on his lower lip, holding in a moan. 

Sean grips on Finn's shoulders. He was arching his body, as he whimpered. There was pain through him. His lower back hurts badly. He made low noises as well. 

Finn stared at him, as he noticed tears in Sean's tears. He was filled with concern and worry now. “Sweetheart..”

Sean felt his breathing get shaky. “..Finn..” His voice was silent. 

Although, Finn still heard him. He thought that it was enough of this. 

Finn was pulling out of him, carefully and slowly. He turns them around, so that Sean was laying on his back again, with Finn on top of him. 

Sean lets him do what he wants. Being too uncomfortable to care. 

Finn reached into the nightstand drawer, taking out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Sean felt himself blush again, at that sight. 

Finn was lubing his fingers and pushing two of them in Sean. 

Sean breaths sharply. 

Finn shushed him. “It's okay.” he whispered to him. He fingered Sean open, spreading and stretching him, in a careful way. He also was kissing Sean's abdomen, as he curled and twisted those fingers inside him. He scissored the ring of muscle, as well. 

Eventually, Sean felt better. Finn pulls these fingers out. He lubed his erection (after putting on that condom). 

Sean stares at the ceiling, as he waited. He relaxed slightly, with Finn's gentleness. 

Finn positioned his dick near Sean's entrance, as he also spreads the other male’s legs. He pushed in him again. 

He had his grip on Sean's thighs, gently. He started thrusting, in and out of him. In a slowed pace. Until Sean would get used to it. To this feeling. 

Sean was moaning softly, at each thrust. 

Finn kept his thrusts even, starting to get slightly harder and deeper, medium paced. 

Sean moaned a bit. Especially at that. That silent pleasured bliss, already overwhelming his body. 

“Finn~” 

Finn also moans. “Sean~” 

Their breaths mixed, as that warmth from their bodies, are against each other. Each moan and noise from them, filled this quietness, of the room. It was dim in there, just that moonlight shined down, Illuminating only these guys. Out of everything in there. While they're making love.

They are both close to their climax now, almost reaching it. 

Sean was a flustered, blushing mess. He was still pinned down, under him. 

Finn leaned over him, in the skin of Sean's neck. He kissed there, leaving a slight dark mark. He thrusted inside Sean for a bit. 

Until they were both cumming. 

Sean arched his back, as he moans again and came on himself. He covered his lower stomach.

Finn came after him, in the condom. He panted silently, as he slowly calmed down. 

Sean was calming down from everything as well. 

Finn pulled out of him. He took off the condom, and cleaned them both with a small towel, then he was throwing this stuff away in a trash bin near that bed. 

After that, he lays down with him again. He also pulls a blanket halfway over them. It was covering their lower halfs now. 

Finn was turning and laying on his side, pulling the other male over. 

Sean felt like he can't stay awake much longer. He feels happy, relaxing with him. He rested, closing his eyes again. He was feeling sleepy, from everything that happened this night. He stayed in Finn's arms, loving the warmth. 

Finn didn't mind it, he watched as Sean had fallen asleep. He cuddled him, spooning that other male from behind. He nuzzled and snuggled against him. He leaves soft kisses on the other male's neck and shoulder. He takes it his now lover's scent. He loved it. 

He loves him, although he'll wait and tell this to Sean later on. For now, he just wanted to enjoy this moment. 

This dreaded male falls asleep with him, eventually. 

It was truly peaceful, the rest of that night, with this nice coldness mixing with warm bodies under blankets and within softened hearts of two loveable guys. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending seemed a bit cliche, I just didn't want to rush it, also I've been working on details in my writing. So I hope that you all enjoyed reading this one-shot 💜 I am hoping so, because I worked hard on it xDD ♡


End file.
